Talking about Love
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: The sequel to Crush Love. This story takes place the day after. Adyson and Gretchen spend the whole day hanging out. Adyson realizes that theres a lot more to Gretchen than meets the eye.Ferb will show up, P&I reffereced. T for Swearing


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Phineas and Ferb. They are copyrighted by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Dan Povenmire, and Disney. Sam, Rachel, Parker, Glenn, Wisteria and Kurtis are my OCs. Rated T for swearing.**_

**Authors Note: This takes place right after Crush Love. This is just a friendly story with Adyson and Gretchen talking. **

It was the next day; Adyson was a bit irritated by the fact that Gretchen hadn't called her the previous evening. It had rained that night. Adyson was riding her bike over to Gretchen's house avoiding the puddles in the road. She stopped her bike in front of Gretchen's house. She looked up and there was Gretchen sitting on the roof with her head in her hands. Adyson knocked on the front door. Gretchen's step-dad answered the door.

"Hi Mr. Wareden, can I see Gretchen?" Adyson asked politely. (**A/N: The last name is pronounced War-den**)

"Sure Adyson she is in her room" Kurtis replied.

"Thanks Mr. Wareden" Adyson said and then bolted up the stairs to Gretchen's room. Adyson heard music playing in the room. Adyson noticed a note on the door. It informed her to come in and meet her on the roof.

Adyson did as the note instructed. She couldn't help but grimacing at the music that was playing. It was the music Gretchen usually played when she was sad or depressed.

"Hey Gretty" Adyson said as she climbed out on the roof to talk with her friend.

"Hey Addy" Gretchen responded not lifting her head up.

"You didn't call last night" Adyson commented.

"Sorry Addy, Isabella called me right after dinner and kept me on the phone until I had to go to bed" Gretchen said finally lifting her head.

"It's okay" Adyson said understandingly, as she had been in same position, and then realizing the last part "You have a bedtime?"

"No I don't, my mom has a strict 'be off the phone by 10' policy" Gretchen replied.

"What would she do if you weren't off the phone by 10" Adyson asked.

"Grounding, for a week" Gretchen responded.

"Oh" Adyson commented.

The two girls sat in silence for a while, watching cars go by. Adyson realized there was a whole lot more to the quietest member of their group. Adyson noticed there was a piece of paper in Gretchen's hand and she was making marks on the paper.

_Maybe this is the reason she was placed as second in command of our group_ Adyson thought.

"Umm Addy you're slipping" Gretchen's voice breaking Adyson out of her thoughts.

"Shit, Sorry Gretty" Adyson said scrambling back up the roof.

"No worries Addy" Gretchen said, "Glenn swears all the time, even when we were younger"

"What about Parker" Adyson asked

"No he is more of gentleman" Gretchen replied.

"Oh look there is Phineas and Ferb's mom's car" Adyson pointed out.

"SHIT" Gretchen swore before climbing over the roof to the other side of the house. As soon as the Flynn-Fletcher car went past Gretchen came back to the front side of the house.

"Problems Gretty?" Adyson asked.

"Not much is going to happen anymore lets go inside" Gretchen said leading Adyson back into the house.  
>As soon as they got inside, Adyson noted "You changed the subject Gretty"<p>

Gretchen grimaced, and then started fiddling with her CD player.

"You do like Ferb right?" Adyson asked

"You already know the answer to that" Gretchen responded

"Why don't you talk to Izzy about it" Adyson suggested.

Gretchen stopped fiddling with the CD player. She gave Adyson a harsh look.

"Do you remember who she is dating?" Gretchen asked.

"Phineas and your point….oh" Adyson said

"Exactly she basically tells Phineas everything" Gretchen said and then her cell phone trilled a pop version of the Fireside Girls Anthem.

"Izzy is sending you a text" Adyson noted

"I know leave it alone," Gretchen said followed by muttering a few choice words in German.

"Why?" Adyson asked

"Izzy keeps on sending me texts about her date with Phineas" Gretchen grumbled

"Ah and it is irritating you right?" Adyson said

"Yeah, but at least I have a job interview later" Gretchen commented

"Where?" Adyson asked

"Mr. Slushy Dwag" Gretchen replied simply

"Really? That place?" Adyson asked

"Well it is better than hanging out here all day on the weekends" Gretchen commented.

"So what is your issue with Ferb right now" Adyson asked

"I don't know if he likes me in that way, it has been like this ever since Phineas and Isabella dragged us with them on their first date" Gretchen said

"I see and again I ask why don't you talk with Izzy about this?" Adyson asked

"Izzy, as much as I love her, doesn't listen when I try to talk to her about these kinds of things. I am giving her a year before I start talking to her about these things again" Gretchen said.

"Understandable" Adyson said.

"You haven't gone overboard with dating Buford" Gretchen said "Even though you have been crushing on him since second grade"

"That is right" Adyson said.

"Do you consider me a good friend Addy?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes," Adyson responded, "besides while the rest of us have gone completely boy crazy, you have managed to keep your cool"

"Yeah" Gretchen commented, "Come on Addy will you hang out at the restaurant while I do the interview?"

"Yeah seeing as Buford has practice and I have nothing better to do with my time" Adyson said.

"Later Mom, Later Dad," Gretchen called as she and Adyson went outside.

Gretchen pulled out her 15-speed mountain bike. It was green/gold in color. She quickly wrapped the chain around the handlebars. She then strapped on her helmet. She waited for Adyson to unchain her bike.

"Stupid chain" Adyson muttered, as she yanked it free.

They got to Mr. Slushy Dwag within fifteen minutes. Gretchen talked with Jeremy, Candace's fiancé, and he said that she was early for her interview. Adyson sat at one of the table looking at the menu. While Gretchen was in her interview, Adyson got herself a soda. About twenty minutes later Gretchen came out from her interview with a broad grin on her face. Adyson couldn't help but smiling too.

"Let me guess you got the job" Adyson said

"Yeah I start next week" Gretchen said.

"Hurray you earned your 'I now work in a greasy fast food joint' patch" Adyson said.

The two girls busted up laughing. It reminded them of when they were younger and Adyson used to joke about the 'Help Thy Neighbor' patches. They hung out for the rest of the day chatting about random stuff and joked around.

"Remember when we got that Maracunut Tree?" Gretchen asked Adyson

"Oh yeah and we were climbing the mountain, and you were reading 'The Fireside Girls Book of Drengology' giving out details for where the tree grew" Adyson said laughing

"I was tethered to you remember?" Gretchen commented.

"Good thing you were reading that book because I don't think any of the rest of us could follow it. You were the smallest and lightest out of all of us" Adyson said.

"I am still pretty small height wise" Gretchen said

"Not in any other aspect" Adyson commented.

Gretchen smirked at the comment.

"Hey Wareden!" Shouted a voice.

"Hey Danny" Gretchen said pleasantly to the goalie for the field and ice hockey teams, and the lacrosse team goalie, all three if which Gretchen was a member of.

"Oh you're hanging out with Adyson" Danny said noticing who Gretchen was talking to.

"You got a problem with that?" Adyson said menacingly.

"No just weird to see one of the best hockey players hanging out with the _only _girl on the football team" Danny replied.

"Danny are you forgetting that both Adyson and I are former Fireside Girls" Gretchen said with a higher level of calm than she felt.

"But were you two in a troop together?" Danny asked, "Because I knew both of you guys were Fireside Girls when we were younger"

"As a matter of fact we were in the exact same troop" Adyson said standing up.

"Danny, your kid brother is taking off, you better go get him" Gretchen said

"Okay see you later Wareden" Danny yelled over his shoulder, taking off to go retrieve his kid brother

"Addy sit down, you are going to attract attention" Gretchen said calmly.

_She is so calm. She was the only person able to snap Isabella out of her Phineas related fantasies._ Adyson thought. Adyson sat back down on the bench.

The bench the two girls were sitting on was well obscured by large bushes. Someone came around the corner and spotted the two girls. He smiled at the sight of the one wearing glasses. He and Gretchen had been having problems with communications ever since his brother and her best friend had dragged them along on a date. He liked Gretchen but he didn't know if she liked him in the same way. He didn't know how to tell her how he felt about her. He hid behind a bush when he saw Adyson look up.

"Hey Addy I have to go now okay catch you tomorrow" Gretchen said strapping her helmet on.

"Okay Gretty" Adyson replied strapping on her own helmet.

"Addy thank you for talking with me about this and hanging out with me all day" Gretchen said smiling.

"No problem for a friend and a fellow 'sister' Fireside Girl" Adyson said

The two took off leaving the green haired British boy with his thoughts.

_I have to talk with Gretchen but she is always with one of the other girls we have known for so long. Isabella had mentioned that she knew Gretchen longer than the other girls. Phineas had mentioned that as well, now I wished I hadn't tuned him out like I have been doing since he started dating Izzy. I have to tell her how I feel. Vanessa cannot compare to Gretchen, at least Gretchen is my age and she understands many things that Vanessa doesn't. Besides Vanessa left Danville a long time ago. Hopefully I will be able to Gretchen how I feel soon but since we have school in the morning, I will have to endure several hours of Phineas talking about his date with Isabella today._

Ferb Fletcher slowly walked home. He vowed that before the end of the school year he was going to tell Gretchen how he felt about her. He knew that she wasn't the type to laugh at him, like some of the other girls in the school. At least any of the former members of Danville Fireside Girls Troop 46231 didn't laugh at guys for saying how they felt. They listened to those guys before either kindly rejecting him or going out with him. Ferb hope with Gretchen that it would be the latter. **THE END**

**A/N: So yeah I kinda left you guys hanging at the end with Gretchen and her issue with Ferb. What Time is It?  
>Review Time! NO FLAMES PLEASE!<strong>


End file.
